1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method and apparatus to securely seat non-flat topped closures onto containers, particularly closures that require pressure to be snapped-on to containers.
2. The Related Art
Closures with non-flat top-surfaces are difficult to properly seat onto their containers. Known capping systems apply excessive force to achieve closure securement. Unfortunately, the excessive force may cause damage to the closure and/or container. Especially where similar but different sized closures/containers need to be processed through a common capping apparatus, adjustment of application of forces without using expensive equipment may be difficult to achieve.
Compression belt systems for capping are commercially available. For instance, Kinsley Inc. of Doylestown, Pa. markets custom container handling equipment based on compression belts. These belts are inadequate to handle closures with curvilinear top surfaces; the full pressure of the belt back-stopped by a flat rigid plate is applied only to the highest area along the contoured closure top surface. The indiscriminate application of force often damages the closure/container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,616 (Ray) discloses a vial capping machine that includes two rollers and a table supported by a frame. The rollers are rotatably driven by a motor. The table supports a tray of vials in which caps have been set into their openings but not fully inserted. As the tray is inserted into the entrance end of the machine, the first driven roller engages the caps of the vials, partially inserting the caps and driving the tray towards the second roller. The second roller engages the caps of the vials, and fully inserts the caps into the vials, and drives the tray to the exit end of the machine. Technology disclosed herein does not solve the problem of properly and securely seating closures that have curvilinear shaped top surfaces.